


Three Legs Are Better Than One

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Brotp, Canon Universe, Friendship, Fun, Games, Other, Post-Episode: s02e16 Blood Must Have Blood Part II, at least at the end, created before season 3, raven and clarke are buddies, six months after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to work together," she said. Raven nodded, although she didn't look up. So Clarke looked down with her, and watched her legs, hopping a little on one foot until she could match the same rhythm as her partner. Then, they stepped together - middle leg, outer legs, middle leg, outer legs.</p><p>Set after the end of Season Two, Clarke and Raven aren't really on the best of terms - but Wick has an idea to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Legs Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe Finch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joe+Finch).



> To be fair, this wasn't my idea. I created this when a guy in my Sociology class joked about it, and I had the sudden inspiration. Although there's no mentions of the Kardashians, like he would have hoped, I hope that this is good enough for you, Joe. (I'm sorry I didn't mention Kim Kardashian getting injected with so much botox that she explodes and wipes out the rest of civilisation. But it's here, if that's helpful?!)
> 
> Without further ado - Raven Reyes x Clarke Griffin Brotp

It had been a month or so since Clarke came back. No one knew where she had gone - although Bellamy always shut anyone up who asked. Raven had noticed they'd been spending more time together, and she thought it was fairly inevitable. However, with a sick laugh in her head she wondered if Clarke would stab him, too - it seems to be a hobby of hers to kill the people she loves.

Although Raven still felt bitter about Finn, and the fact that Clarke - their leader - had run away in the first place, their relationship was mending. Sometimes she still had the dreams where Finn was tied up to the post, and she watched as his head dropped - but she knew Wick would always pull her out of it. They'd been spending more time together, too. And although she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to like the guy. Until one morning when Raven's snide comment had sent Clarke stomping out of the room.

(She knew that if Bellamy had been there, he would have been much ruder to her than Wick was.)

"You can't just keep freezing her out like that," he warned, flipping a wrench in one hand.

"I can, and I think I just might continue," Raven replied, looking away from him. She picked up a map of the area that they'd been marking out as he sighed.

"You've been getting meaner lately," he commented, walking around behind her. She looked up from the map and watched him until he stood opposite her, on the other side of the desk. "Maybe all of the bad feelings in your body used to be spaced out evenly - but now they're more condensed." Raven rolled her eyes. Wick had been coming up with a lot of theories like that, recently.

"You're an engineer," she said. "There is no place where your opinion on my leg is truly valid-"

"Unless I'm fixing your brace."

"I can fix the brace, myself."

"Well then explain to me why I did it, last time your handy work failed." Raven sighed, and leant on the table, remembering the night quite well. She remembered being drunk on Monty's moonshine, and Wick's comments on finally needing an engineer's help. Even so, she wouldn't admit it.

"I don't believe you did." Wick scoffed.

"Oh right, so  _thank you so much Kyle, I couldn't have done it without you_ , doesn't sound familiar?" Raven shook her head, although she remembered saying it as she straddled him. Wick just smiled and continued the impression, putting on a high voice to complete the act.

" _I couldn't have done it without your strong arms, your beautiful face - the way you let me ride you-_ " Raven abruptly threw a screw at him. As he laughed, she spoke.

"I may have asked for your help once - but how is that relevant?"

"It's always relevant!" He announced, a large smile plastered on his face.

"And right now?"

"Because you were always being a dick to me about being an engineer, and yet I came in handy. You're being a dick to Clarke about what she chose to do - she might surprise you, Reyes." Raven sighed, looking at Wick from across the table. He was right and she knew it. But she wasn't good at big gestures, making up for anything, apologising to other people. When she voiced these concerns with him, he smiled again.

"That, Reyes, is why you have me."

 

\---

 

Raven might not have believed it, but to Clarke, her recovery was a top priority. Yes, she could move around in the brace that she and Wick designed together - but Clarke knew that if an attack came, it would be a lot like it was in the drop ship, and then later, in Mount Weather. Raven would be on the ground with a gun, and she would be helpless.

Clarke saw it in a single way, now she was on the ground - a death sentence. And even though Raven was still breathing, still cracking jokes, still telling Clarke that she wasn't the boss of her - the damage was done. There was no way that Raven was going to gain the feeling in her left leg, and she wasn't going to be walking properly for a long time.

And on the ground, surrounded by enemies, Clarke knew that Raven almost wished the bullet had killed her. But that was only because Bellamy had told her. She and Raven hadn't seen eye to eye since she returned from her five months away, and Clarke did feel largely responsible. She and Raven had gotten along quite well, after Finn had explained himself. But as Clarke rose in power and made worse choices, her relationship with her friend deteriorated. She was discussing this with Bellamy as she rinsed off a rag in the med bay.

"It just infuriates me," she finished, after discussing her worries.

"A lot of people here will infuriate you," he told her, shrugging. "Doesn't mean they don't respect you."

"I feel like it might, especially with her." She heard Bellamy sigh as he came to stand next to her by the sink - or, really, the bowl of warm water left on a table.

"Don't worry about Raven," he said. "When she's over it, you'll be the first to know."

"What if she never gets over it?" She looked up at Bellamy, once again noticing the height difference between them.

"She'll get over it," he promised with a smile. It was a different smile to the one she was accustomed to - almost knowing? She shook away the thought and dumped the rag on the side. Then Clarke ran a finger threw the water in the bowl and grimaced as she pulled it out, covered in red. Sighing, she picked up the bowl and kept a straight face, no matter how much of a strain it was on her arms.

Bellamy followed her as she dumped the bloody water on the ground behind the med bay, and her followed her when she went back in.

"Is your mum on duty now?" He asked, looking around.

"She's supposed to be, but there's a meeting going on." Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

"You're noticing that they haven't invited us to one of those in a long time, right?" He asked. Clarke nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"Yes, but I also wasn't here for a long time, either." She was about to go into a speech about how, if Bellamy felt like he could do more, then he probably should, but he interrupted her first.

"Well there probably wont be too many injuries," he said, shrugging. She felt herself about to question him, but he took her hand and dragged her away from the ARK - or what was left of it, and out on to the grass.

The camp was fairly large, in a wide open space. The buildings were built around the edge, and in her time away, they'd made some warmer, wooden huts to brace themselves against the - now passing - cold of winter. The med bay had been extending, but there was still a lot of space in the middle of the camp. At least, there would be if so many people weren't crowded in it.

Clarke felt very confused. She hadn't remembered there being any scheduled events - but, then again, she didn't know much about the running of the camp any more. They probably didn't trust her not to take off again. Her annoyance at the thought dispersed as Bellamy pulled her through the group of people and to the front. There, she saw Raven.

 

\---

 

Raven smiled when she saw Bellamy and Clarke arrive. She couldn't start the event without them and was impressed that he had managed to persuade her to come out. Although, she noted the confused look on the blonde's face and realised that she hadn't known what was happening.

"Alright," she called out. "We're starting." Her voice carried over the group - the forty-something that remained from the original one hundred, and the adults who'd decided to join in. When Raven spoke next, she didn't look away from Clarke. She had to make sure that everyone knew that it was for her.

"A month ago," Raven started. "Our leader came back from her time away." A few cheers rose from the crowd, but quietened naturally as Clarke searched for the owners. "And I noticed yesterday that we never celebrated that-"

"That's not true!" Wick called out. Raven nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, we got absolutely smashed on Monty's moonshine-" this time, a louder cheer could be heard. She saw Miller slap Monty on the back, a large grin on his face. "But, this means that we haven't really had a specific - somewhat sober - time where we could celebrate that our leader is back. That the woman who kept us all alive is here." There was a small round of applause, and Raven watched as Clarke smiled. "I know I've been a bitch recently, Clarke," Raven admitted to the crowd. "But I'm here to make up for it. You did what you wanted, and who can blame you for that?" The claps became louder and Raven grinned as she heard a chant start up.

"Whatever the hell we want!" The group cried out. She laughed as Bellamy put his face in his hands. The entire group knew that he was remembering it as well as they were.

The rest of the day was full of laughs. Wick had studied up when in space on events from before the bombs. Pre-bomb events were often filled with games and prizes, and together, Wick and Raven duplicated that. They had fashioned a few flimsy shapes and hung them from an overhang of the ARK, where people used crow bars and branches to hit them, until apples and other treats they'd found came falling out. They played team games, with balls and without - running from markers on either sides of the camp, and being taken down by the people in the middle.

No matter how many games they played, Raven couldn't reach Clarke properly. She knew she had to apologise properly - actually talk to her and have fun - but she couldn't figure out how. Then came Wick.

As the games of charades ended, he called out that the next one would be the three-legged race. Raven immediately knew what she had to do. She was standing close by to Clarke, so took the few limped steps to reach her, curl her arm around hers, and call out that they were partners.

Honestly, Bellamy looked as shocked as Clarke.

(Although Raven knew it was for completely different reasons.)

At the starting line, Clarke and her hadn't really spoken. But she knew this was her chance. She knew she had to say something. As Clarke bent down, using the rope she was handed to tie her right leg, and Raven's left leg together, Raven decided to speak up.

"I really am sorry, you know." Clarke froze in her actions for just a second, before continuing. "And I don't apologise to anyone. But I am. I've been cold and rude - ruder than normal," she admitted. "I was just angry, really, really angry. But I know this is all much harder on you that it is on me, so I really shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

Clarke finished up with the knot before standing to look at Raven. She smiled, and Raven returned it - although she was unsure how much the blonde girl meant hers.

"It's okay," she said. "I did some bad things, you did some bad things. And I know a lot of people were angry at me for leaving - but I had to. It was what I had to do at the time. I don't regret leaving, either." Raven nodded, looking down at her brace, pressed up against Clarke's leg. "But don't say that your pains were any less valid than mine - because they weren't. We went through the same thing, the two of us."

Raven nodded, holding back a smile. "So we're okay."

"We're okay," Clarke agreed. The two girls grinned at each other, before looking out at the camp around them. One hundred metres away sat the finish line, and both girls knew what they had to do.

"We're also going to kick butt, right?" She asked. Clarke grinned.

"Right."

 

\---

 

Clarke had been surprised by Raven. Which wasn't a surprise in itself - because she was often surprised by Raven. But as she stood there, staring out across the camp, Raven on one side of her, and Bellamy and Miller on the other, she smiled.

"We're also going to kick butt, right?" Raven asked her. She felt the nerves in her voice - as if the apology hadn't worked. Clarke grinned at her; a smile to promise that it had.

"Right."

The gunshot had gone off a few seconds later, and all of the teams started going. By the twenty metre mark, Clarke noticed that the problem with the running - and not just their team - is that they weren't working in sync. Each team was trying to run like they usually would, and she saw Harper and Jasper go down fairly quickly. Bellamy and Miller stayed nearby throughout this time, but they were having just as much trouble as she was.

Clarke turned to Raven, who was looking down and concentrated solely on her braced leg.

"We have to work together," she said. Raven nodded, although she didn't look up. So Clarke looked down with her, and watched her legs, hopping a little on one foot until she could match the same rhythm as her partner. Then, they stepped together - middle leg, outer legs, middle leg, outer legs.

Raven grinned as Clarke laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. They held each other up, walking faster and faster until they pasted Bellamy and Miller. Around them, she knew that others were trying to copy them - but she felt like they wouldn't do it as easily. The race was where Raven and Clarke suddenly bonded over their competitiveness - they both had a desire to win, and their speed and concentration must have shown that. They walked quickly, almost a jogging pace, as everyone ended up behind them. She knew they weren't slowing down - but she and Raven were getting a lot faster. Raven's brace wasn't unhelpful in the situation. Her leg couldn't walk well by itself - but it could do it so easily, tied to someone else's.

Raven must have felt the same way, because as they reached the finish line, laughing and hugging; accepting their awards of fairly shoddy metal crowns that Wick had made in five minutes that morning, she spoke to Clarke.

"It was so weird," she said, gushing over their win. "Like I could feel my leg again - like I could actually control and walk with it." Clarke grinned and was about to speak, but Raven kept going. "I really am sorry," she held onto Clarke's shoulders as Wick bent down to untie the double knot Clarke had put them in. "I guess I was the one who needed some help." Clarke smiled, deciding that replying would ruin the moment and simply hugged her friend. They stood like that for a few moments, before they were brought out of it by a voice.

"Uh, ladies?" Wick said from where he was kneeling. "I think the knot is done up a little _too_  tight." As if in sync, Raven and Clarke's eyes widened at the same moment.

"What are you talking about, Wick?" Raven asked.

"Well, Reyes," he said, leaning an arm on one leg. "I think you're going to be stuck together for a while."


End file.
